


Imagine: Jim Hopper walking in on "You Time"

by PsychedelicBoomerang



Category: Netflix - Fandom, Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lemons, Mastuerbation, Minor kink play, No Plot, Pure Smut, Smut, Vouyerism, jim hopper smut, stranger things smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicBoomerang/pseuds/PsychedelicBoomerang
Summary: You're mad at Hopper for not coming home when he said he would, but you refuse to let your good mood go to waste. But Hopper walks in just as you get yourself comfortable.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/You, Jim Hopper x Reader Insert, Jim Hopper x Y/N, Jim Hopper x You - Relationship, Jim Hopper/Reader, Jim Hopper/Reader Insert, Jim Hopper/YN
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Imagine: Jim Hopper walking in on "You Time"

Throwing yourself down on the sofa, you let out a defeated sigh as your eyes drifted back to the clock on the wall. Jim was due home three hours ago under the promise that you would spend the evening together for the first time in a long time. But just like the last time and the time before that, he was late again and stuck at work. 

Instead, you were left home alone yet again, waiting for him to come crawling through the door apologising and telling you he loved you. And that was the thing. You would wait every time, even if it meant staying up all night drinking coffee. You would wait for him.

But tonight, you’d had enough. You necked the last of the whiskey in the glass you’d been sipping all night, heading to your bedroom and discarding clothes along the way. You kicked off your jeans and pulled off your sweater, throwing them across the small cabin before closing the bedroom door behind you. You were frustrated and fed up. Tonight, was supposed to be a romantic night in together to let off steam and to be a couple again. Just one night. And you couldn’t even have that. 

Before dropping down on the bed you shared with him, you hit the ‘play’ button on the stereo on the dresser. Almost instantly, Blondie began playing, the rifts of Call Me blasting through the speakers. 

Laying on your back, you closed your eyes tightly as you focused on your breathing and the music playing. But your mind kept drifting to Jim, thinking about what you would be doing if he were here with you tonight, if he kept his promise and came home on time. The bottle of wine in the fridge would have been opened and drunk, take away food would have been eaten and you would have both been in bed together by now. He would have been holding you, hands grabbing and groping.

Kissing, biting, teasing…. the thought of his hands all over you drove you crazy. Shame washed over you as you felt yourself growing needy, missing him more and more the longer you thought about him. You were craving his touch, wanting his scent to engulf you as his hands explored every inch of you.

“Fuck it…” you mumbled lowly, frustrated with yourself for getting worked up over him. You begin tracing your hand down your chest, past your stomach and to the growing wet patch on the front of your panties. The thought of his smug face hovering over you at realising how we you were made you even more needy. Your fingers slipped past the thin fabric, your fingertips brushing over your already swollen clit, biting back a small cry at the contact. You were going to make the most of the night, even if it meant going solo.

***

Closing the door behind himself as he stepped inside the cabin, Jim removed his hat and jacket with a heavy sigh. His eyes scanned the living room; a single empty glass on the coffee table, your clothes strewn across the room and music blasting from behind the bedroom door. 

“Y/N?” He spoke softly, knocking on the bedroom door. The only reply was Blondie playing loudly. He repeated himself, calling your name again but this time louder. “Y/N? Are you in there?” 

Pushing the door open slowly, he peaked around and into the room. His eyes suddenly grew wide, his mouth hanging open as his gaze fell on you. You were laid out on the bed, legs spread wide with your black vest and panties on the floor, your fingers dancing over your wet pussy, delving deep inside to find that most sensitive spot. 

He melted against the doorframe, his eyes glued to the sight of you moaning and crying out, his name falling from your lips as you bought yourself closer and closer to the edge. Your breasts bounced as you trembled, his cock straining against his pants as he breathed deeply, a growl erupting in his chest.

Your head suddenly snapped up from the pillow, your eyes locking on him as he studied you, his chest heaving with every breath. Instead of blushing bashfully and closing your leg, you spread your thighs even wider to give him the perfect view of your dripping cunt. 

Almost instantly he fell to his knees, dragging himself on all fours to the foot of the bed, his fingertips brushing at your ankle as he watched you closely. He was totally in awe at the sight of you, his eyes dark as they danced over you, lower lip pulled between his teeth as he watched you closely.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, girl…” he growled lowly, his fingers wrapping around your ankle as you bought yourself closer and closer to your release.

“I thought I was gonna die laying here waiting for you...” You panted your words, biting back a moan as you felt yourself coming closer to the edge, the knot in your stomach pulling tighter and tighter. You looked down at him, your eyes locking in his as he watched you intently. And there it was.

That smug shit eating grin across his face that you were desperate to see all night. It pushed you over the edge, your head falling back on the pillow as he cheered you on, whispering your name over and over again as you cried out his. 

It was as you were coming down from your high that his fingers wrapped around your ankle and with a hard tug, pulled you down the bed. A yelp escaped you at the sudden force, your heart pounding in your chest as he buried his face between your legs, his tongue exploring your pussy and licking up every drop that pooled between your thighs.

“Hop—Hopper! Holy shit!” You cried out his name, your head falling back on to the bed as his fingers dug into your hips, pulling you against his lips like a man that hadn’t eaten in a week. You cried out loudly, your fingers grabbing at his hair as you pulled him in closer, his tongue circling around your clit playfully hard, a smile spreading across his face as his name fell from your lips.

“Don’t stop saying my name baby, I want them to hear you in the next state.” His voice was a gruff groan, his tongue lapping mercilessly at you as he bought you closer to anther orgasm, your legs trembling as he lifted them over his shoulders, your eyes rolling back and hands grabbing at the blankets on the bed. He was driving you insane with need. 

A second wave of suddenly washed over you again, your body shaking as you fell over the edge again, near screaming his name as his fingers suddenly slipped inside you, your hips bucking and tears rolling down your cheeks. He held on to you tightly, holding your hips against his face until your trembling stilled and your and your breath steadied. He was in total awe of you, climbing to his feet before crawling up your body, his thumbs brushing away the tears that fell down your cheeks.

“I’ve been so goddamn hard for you all day,” he whispered by the side of your face, leaving a gentle trail of kisses along your jaw as he steadied himself above you, grinding his hips down against you, his hard cock rubbing against your wet core. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll lose your voice from screaming so much.”

You could only smirk up at him, squeaking slightly when his hips brushed against yours again, a desperate growl rumbling in his chest as he breathed in deeply.

“I want to fill you up so badly, I want to see my cum spilling out of you, every drop deep inside your little cunt.” Your cheeks burned deep red as he spoke boldly, a needy moan falling from you as you wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him closer against you, a wet patch smearing against the front of his uniform.

“Then stop talking about it and do it, Chief.” You purred playfully at him, your hips lifting off the bed and up towards him.  
“Call me that again…” his voice was low, eyes dark as he studied you. 

“Fuck me… Chief Hopper.”

Without warning, his lips were on yours in a deep and hungry kiss. You could taste yourself on him, his teeth biting your lips teasingly hard as his hands dove down to his pants, the sound of his belt buckle undoing landing on your ears as he kissed you even harder. He began chanting your name over and over between kisses, groaning suddenly as the cool air hit his cock as it sprung free from his pants.   
With one quick thrust of his hips he slammed in to you, a loud cry escaping you as he filled you to the hilt, his thick cock stretching you painfully for a brief moment but pleasure suddenly washed over you and he slammed in to you over and over, mercilessly.

You were left a moaning wreck, your legs growing limp as he hit that spot inside you every single time. You were practically screaming for him, unable to contain yourself much longer as that familiar knot began tightening in your stomach again. You knew you wouldn’t last much longer, your head spinning as he bought you closer and closer.

“Cum hard for me baby, let it all out. Cum so fucking hard…” he panted his words, growing more and more breathless as he fucked you harder and harder.

You tried hard to talk back, wanting to tell him how badly you wanted to cum over his cock, how badly you wanted to cum for him – but all you could do was let out cries of gibberish. You couldn’t compose your words, you could only moan loudly, near screaming as he bought you to your final orgasm for the night, fucking you relentlessly.

It was with a silent scream that you finally came, the knot in your stomach coming undone as you collapsed on the bed beneath him.  
“Fuck – Y/N. I’m – argh, shit!” His thrusts became much more erratic, suddenly spilling deep inside you. He remained still for a moment, breathing deeply as he slowly slipped out of you, his cum spilling out of you and on to the bed.

“You’re so goddamn fucking perfect…” Jim whispered in your ear, kissing you passionately, softer than before. He was panting heavily as he collapsed next to you, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead as he pulled you in close to him.

The rest of the night was spent with his fingers deep inside you, playing with your overly sensitive clit every time you began to drift to sleep, a wicked grin across his face whenever he woke you again. He fully intended on making the most of the night, and not letting you fall asleep on him was part of his plan. He wanted you to feel him for days.


End file.
